


3-2-1

by Kalloway



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: When to run, when to fight.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	3-2-1

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, August 7/we can run and hide, ain't goin' down without a fight

Capell shrugged. What had Edward _thought_ he was going to say? There were three Hill Gigas, two of them, and only one path. 

Of course, it wasn't like Capell hadn't known what Edward was going to say. It was only three Hill Gigas, there were two of them, and they needed to continue along that one path. 

Capell suspected that they'd never agree on some things, like what to do about Hill Gigas when there were multiple options including ambling back in the direction they'd came. 

Edward already had his sword out and a moment later-- 

Capell reached for his.


End file.
